A light device for a motor vehicle comprises, as is known to a person skilled in the art:                a housing;        a heat sink fixed to the housing by a mechanical fixing interface such as screws or a fixing clip, said heat sink comprising a plurality of fins, conventionally more than two;        a printed circuit board;        a light source arranged on said printed circuit board;        an electronic component for controlling the electrical power supply of said light source, also arranged on said printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is housed in said housing.        
One drawback with this state of the art is that the light device has a significant bulk and weight.
In this context, the present invention aims to resolve the abovementioned drawback.